Don't Doubt Me
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: AUish After an embarassing defeat, Yuugi thinks all his friends have abandoned him. But, does someone really care about him after all? COMPLETE


Yuugi whimpered and pulled his pillow closer to his body, tears escaping from his tightly closed eyes. Sniffling, he cracked open one violet orb and looked at his bedside table where a pyramid-shaped puzzle lay on its side. Seeing the setting sun's last rays gleam on the golden pieces, he have a hear-wrenching sob and buried his face in his pillow once more as his supposed friends' words echoed throughout his mind.

_"Get away from me, you brat! I can't believe I ever stood up for you in grade school." _

_"Just stop following me, damnit! And here I thought I'd be famous for something other than being the friend of a loser." _

And, the final straw before he broke, _"You're not worthy to be my aibou, Yuugi." _

Whimpering, he wiped his eyes, wincing as his hand brushed against a palm-shaped bruise on his cheek. The memory of how he'd received it was still fresh in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Yuugi whimpered softly as he looked upon his darker half who was glowering down at him. _

_"I can't believe you _lost_!" Yami snarled. "He was a completely pathetic duelist - how could you have _lost_?!" _

_The violet-eyed boy cringed and leaned back slightly. "I… I just wasn't at my best…" he whimpered softly. _

_"Not at your best?" Yami repeated, incredulously. "What are you talking about _not at your best_?" The dark spirit stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of the smaller's shirt and yanked him to his feet and inches from his face, forcing their eyes to meet. "How can you _not be at your best_? You're _always_ supposed to be at your _best_." _

_With narrowed eyes, Yami drew back and slammed his hand across Yuugi's face, a pitiful yelp escaping the younger's lips. Satisfied that he'd left a mark, as well as at seeing tears rain from his eyes, he threw his hikari into a wall and spat on the floor next to his crumpled body. _

_Turning around, he muttered just loud enough for the innocent one to hear, "You're not worthy to be my aibou, Yuugi."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chest wracking with sobs, Yuugi's thoughts turned dark.

_They don't care about me. All they've ever cared about is how famous I'd make them. Maybe… Maybe I should just end it all now. None of them would care. They'd just find someone else that would do what I couldn't. I'm sure the knives downstairs are sharp enough… _

Yuugi jumped as a pair of hands rested upon his shoulders and a soft voice whispered in his ear, "Try and kill yourself and I'll lock you in this room _myself_…"

He glanced over his shoulder and lavender eyes met chocolate brown.

"J… Jounouchi-kun? How'd you get in here?"

The blonde smiled softly and helped the smaller sit up. "You were so busy wallowing in self-pity, you must have not heard me come in."

"But, how did you…?"

Jounouchi wrapped his arms about Yuugi and pulled him into a light hug. "You were talking out loud."

Yuugi relaxed in the other boy's arms, feeling a warm sense of security that would never fade. Sniffling, he buried his face in Jou's chest and murmured, "Why would you try and stop me - no one cares…"

He felt a soft hand gently push his chin up so he was once more looking the older boy in the eyes. "What are you talking about? Your grandfather cares." Gently he lowered his lips to Yuugi's ear and whispered softly, "I care. And _neither _of us will ever _stop_ caring."

With a soft whimper, Yuugi threw his arms around Jounouchi and buried his face in his chest, sobbing and apologizing and feeling the blonde's strong arms envelop him, hands running soothingly up and down his back.

When his sobs had reduced to occasional hitches of his breath, Jou gently cupped his face in his hands and tilted his head up. Wiping the tears off his cheeks with his thumbs, the blonde leaned down and touched his lips to Yuugi's in a soft kiss. Bringing his lips to the boy's ear once more, he whispered softly, "I'll _always care about you - don't ever doubt that… I love you."_

Yuugi tightened his grip on the blonde and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck. "I won't, Jounouchi-kun. I love you, too."

*coos* Kawaii…

Yami: Why am I so mean?

Kura : And where am I?

Angel: 'Cause I wanted angst and nodda clue.

Yami: Ah. *nodnod* u_u

Kura : *grumblegrumble* _

Angel: Anyway, can y'all believe I came up with this while reading dog poems?

Yami and Kura : Really?

Angel: Yup. All because, no matter how violently I fight against it nor how much I deny it - Jounouchi _is_ a dog.

Yami and Kura : O.o

Angel: Hear me out! All those poems, and my own doggies, made me realize that dogs are kind, loyal, good defenders/protectors, range somewhere between kinda goofy to completely brainless (my puppy! ^^), and stuff like that. So, from now on, whenever someone calls Jou a "dog" - I'm gonna think it a complement to him. ^^

Yami and Kura : *mutter* She's crazy…

Angel: Shad-up! Before I forget - I don't own YuugiOu. So, ja ne! 


End file.
